Would It Matter?
by Midnight Princess Rose
Summary: Song-fic: Wolfram is dying in Yuuri's arms and before he dies, he needs to know the answer to a question that has been bothering him for a long time.


Would It Matter?

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care? _

_If my time was up I'd wanna to know_

_You were happy I was there_

Wolfram stared up at the blue sky above him with his emerald green eyes slowly starting to lose focus. Crimson blood poured from pale parted lips and the once clean and pristine blue uniform that he was accustomed to wearing. Death was slowly creeping upon the blond haired knight and it was only with death closing in that Wolfram found himself wondering if he had wasted his time chasing after a love that was truly blind.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<br>If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<em>

Wolfram's body was slowly starting to go numb as his precious blood pooled underneath him and staining the ground a deep crimson. Through the growing numbness though, Wolfram felt a pair of hands wrapped around one of his and he tilted his head just enough to see who it was that had come to comfort him in his time of dying. Locks of black hair caught in the dying rays of the sun quickly identifying the stranger and a small smile slowly spread across Wolfram's face. "Yu…Yuuri…"

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever (forever)<em>

Tears slowly began to form in Wolfram's eyes as his grip tightened as best it could on one of Yuuri's hands for he was not ready to accept death quite yet. There was still something that needed to be said and Wolfram was not going to die until he heard the answer to the question that had been plaguing him since the first time he had met his fiancé to be. "Do…do you…really…really love me?" Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise at Wolfram's question although his eyes too slowly started to fill with tears.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<em>

Yuuri's answer was the last thing that Wolfram wanted to hear. He wanted to know if there truly had been any feelings from the demon king or if it had all been wishful thinking on Wolfram's part. No matter how badly he wished he could change how things had turned out, Wolfram knew that there was no changing the past and it was with that realization that the blond haired demon was happy to know that if nothing else, his last act on this world saved the life of the one person he was able to truly love.

_All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all  
>If I wasn't here tomorrow<br>Would anybody care  
>Still stuck inside this sorrow<br>I've got nothing and going nowhere_

Yuuri could not believe it. After everything they had been through, after all the moments they had shared together, it had all ended in this. A bloodbath where Wolfram had paid the ultimate price; his life. Wolfram had proven to Yuuri that his love for him had been true after all and the young king found himself starting to sob slightly as he brought Wolfram's hand up to press it tightly against his own forehead as though to comfort both Wolfram and himself.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<em>

"Wolf…you're…you're going to be alright. You hear me? You're going to be alright. Conrad will be arriving shortly and then we'll be able to get you back to the castle." Yuuri whispered softly to his precious knight, who's breathing had started to become labored with each passing breath. Death just could not claim Wolfram, it just couldn't! Not when he had something important that needed to be said.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<em>

The tears that he had been trying to keep at bay soon overcame the young demon king as Yuuri collapsed against Wolfram's chest despite the blood that still flowed from the wound right above the knight's slowly beating heart. Wolfram's warm blood started to stain Yuuri's black school uniform although it was invisible to the naked eye and Yuuri felt his body began to shake uncontrollably as a sobbing fit soon consumed him. "I love you, Wolfram! I love you so don't you dare die on me!"

_All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all  
>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone<br>Someone that I like better  
>Can you help me forget<br>Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever_

Finally. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Wolfram had finally heard the words he had so desperately wanted to hear and the young demon found himself chuckling despite the rather grim situation. "S-see, wimp? I…I told you that…you'd end up…falling for me…after…after…"

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<em>

Wolfram never had the chance to finish his sentence though for his heart had given its last beat simply hearing Yuuri's confession of love and those emerald eyes slowly closed shut to never open again. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was dead and he had died in order to protect that one thing that had been most precious to him. Even if that most precious thing hadn't been able to look past the false walls he had placed up around his heart.

_All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>If I left tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Stuck in this sorrow_

A painful wail filled the air as Yuuri's mind registered what had just happened before him and the young king went completely limp against Wolfram's still warm corpse. It just couldn't be! It just couldn't! Wolfram, the demon who never gave up, was dead. There would be no more taunting, no more cold nights sharing the same bed, no more pink nightgown, and no more chances of telling him how he truly felt.

_Going nowhere  
>All the chances that have passed me by<br>Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
>Would it matter at all<em>

Wolfram had given his life without having been giving a second chance of ever being able to discover Yuuri's love without death adding to the equation. Death should not be the reason why love needed to be confessed and Yuuri would never be able to forgive himself for not telling Wolfram that it had indeed mattered. It had mattered greatly hearing that the other male had truly loved him and Yuuri would have done anything, anything, to have the opportunity to tell Wolfram that he loved him.

Death had not only claimed Wolfram that dying day for it had also claimed another innocent victim. It had stolen Yuuri and Wolfram's love for one another and there would never be another chance for either Wolfram…or their love to be brought back. Their love was now dead as was Yuuri's heart and the demon king would not forget. Forget that cruel day in which not only had his beloved Wolf been taken from him but also…his heart.

The End

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in KKM nor the song lyrics I used in this story. The lyrics rightfully belong to the band Skillet.


End file.
